Is This Goodbye To Metroid
by Parent12D
Summary: It's Metroid's 30th Anniversary, but the president feels that since no one's buying the latest game, he plans on pulling the plug on Metroid. But what'll happen when Mario and some other fighters intervene and give him a piece of their mind? Find out now! Rated T for the violence and mild language present.


**Greetings fellow readers! I have here for you a new type of story that I decided to do! It's the first time I'm doing a story for this particular series!**

 **Now before the story starts, here are a few notices for you all!**

 **First of all, this story is more directed towards the Metroid Franchise and this series is based on how I feel about Nintendo always giving Metroid the cold shoulder while giving Mario and Zelda more games in their franchises. The recent game Federation Force will be brought up as a part to the plot of this story.**

 **Also, like another story that I've done, Nicktoons Rebellion, this story will feature a new character that is the fake president of Nintendo created by me, and he's also playing an antagonistic role in this role as well.**

 **Another thing, this story will feature the eight original characters from Super Smash Bros 64, while the four unlockable characters from that game will only be mentioned in this story. Out of the eight characters, Samus Aran has the primary role in this story since it involves the Metroid franchise.**

 **And also, just so we are clear, for this story's sake, the Pikachu that appears in the Smash Bros games is classified as a male. Just to point that out.**

 **One last thing, if you out there happens to be a huge fan of the Metroid franchise and you were disappointed with Federation Force, this is your kind of story. Although Federation Force looks like it could be a really good game, there are several problems with it aside from its release date.**

 **Well enough with the author's notes now so I'm just going to get straight to this story. Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimers: All characters and such present belong to Nintendo as well as their respective owners.**

* * *

 **IN NINTENDO HQ:**

"You wanted to see me Mr. President Sir," The famous bounty hunter Samus was in the president's main office as the president wanted to have a word with her. Samus was shown in her power suit, with her helmet off, showing her face, her blue eyes and her gorgeous blonde hair in a ponytail. The president was depicted as your average typical corporate businessman, but something about him stood out. He actually had a stereotypical villainous mustache. His appearance meant bad news to most people who'd see him.

"Why yes I do Ms. Samus Aran," The president spoke. "I'd like to talk with you about a very important topic."

"And what would that be?" Samus raised an eyebrow.

"It involves the latest game Federation Force," The president brought up.

"What, you mean the game that doesn't feature me as the main character," Samus snorted in distaste.

"That's just it Aran," The president showed her a chart. "According to this chart, sales for Federation Force are below 3,000 worldwide."

"Wow," Samus retorted unenthusiastically. "What does that mean?"

"It means NO ONE WANTS TO BUY THIS GAMES!" The president got loud.

"Gee, and I wonder why," Samus rolled her eyes.

"This is one of the Metroid games, so I don't know why you aren't taking this seriously," The president said.

"Gee, how about the fact that you wasted my appearance in that game," Samus explained. "How about the fact that outside of my very small role, I was made into a boss fight."

"So?"

"I was made into a final boss in that game, and it wasn't a good one either," Samus snorted. "I was locked in Morph Ball mode, and I was a pathetic boss, nothing like the badass action girl that I am. It's bad enough my personality was butchered in Other M, now this game turns me into _this?!"_

"That's not my problem Aran," The president sounded careless. "What is my problem however is the fact that this game has been labeled as a commercial failure and no one wants to buy it!"

Samus was getting angry as she sneered.

"People aren't going to buy this game just because _you_ want them to," Samus sneered angrily. "They don't have to buy this game if they don't want to! I don't blame them; I wouldn't buy this game either."

"Hmph, it may be true that some people actually wanted this game, but that's not enough to save us from our decline," The president stated. "Besides, the games Super Metroid and Metroid Prime were successful in sales and critically acclaiming."

"Those games were _actually_ awesome," Samus shouted. "Those games were the best and they depicted me at my best! The fans loved those games worldwide."

"Yeah well those games are old news; they're deader than disco if I say so myself," The president said. "Federation Force however is the new thing for the public, and no one wants to buy it, which is why I called you into my office to make an important announcement with you."

"What, you're forcing me to bake cookies for everyone now," Samus spoke in a dumb and sarcastic tone.

The president ignored that comment and went to saying what he needed to say.

"The bad news is, since no one wants to buy Federation Force and since we apparently can't force them to buy it at all," The president then finished. "It's just about time I pull the plug on Metroid."

"WHAT!?" Samus was now shocked by this.

"You heard me; I'm shutting down Metroid for good. Metroid is no longer an active Nintendo franchise. Metroid is dead, history, no more, adios, and that means you're no longer active or with us; as of now, you have become an outsider to us Aran."

Samus couldn't believe what she was hearing; she was being kicked out of Nintendo and was now made an outsider.

"But… but you can't…" Samus struggled to say. "You can't do this to me."

"Ah but since no one wants to buy Federation Force, it's going to happen," The president retorted. "You are no longer of any use to me. You're dead to me."

"But my fans, what about my fans," Samus asked. "There are fans out there that love Metroid, there are fans that _love me."_ Samus' voice was starting to crack.

"I don't give a flip about your 'fans', they're not my problem," The president got up from his chair.

"But what about Super Smash Bros," Samus asked, on the verge of tears. "They _need_ me for those games; in my Power Suit and my Zero Suit!"

"Guess they'll just have to find a more better and suitable replacement then; a rock would be a much better replacement," The president said coldly. "Besides, no one these days wants to see a female protagonist anyway. I can't stand the main hero being a girl; girls weren't meant to be heroes."

That comment stabbed Samus in the heart, as tears were flowing from her eyes, in anger and sadness at the horrible sexist comment the president made about her. She seriously wanted to slap him really hard across the face for saying that. All she could do though was cuss.

"You… you _dickhead_ ," Samus sounded bitter.

"Call me what you like, I don't care," The president said carelessly. "Metroid's no longer my concern. You are no longer a problem of mine or of Nintendo as a whole. Now why don't you make yourself useful and go! Get out of here, and don't ever appear in another Nintendo game ever again!"

Samus could only stand there in shock and sadness as the president headed for the front door.

"The exits right there, head on out and just make your way to the world of the forgotten. Goodbye forever, I won't ever miss you," The president said in a cold tone. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have five more games to make for the Super Mario franchise and The Legend of Zelda franchise. Those franchises are much more deserving to Nintendo than Metroid. Goodbye forever forgotten character."

The president was just about to leave, but before he could, a voice shouted.

 **"STOP RIGHT-A THERE!"** A familiar Italian voice shouted as the door burst opened and three figures revealed themselves. The figures were revealed to be none other than…Mario, Donkey Kong and Link all of them looked exhausted. Samus was shocked to see them, but she then frowned, thinking they'd want her gone too. It was then the president shouted.

"Woah! MARIO, DONKEY KONG, AND LINK!?" The president sounded excited to see them. "It's a pleasure you showed up, I've got big news for you all! I've-"

"ZIP IT YOU CAD, WE'VE HEARD-A ALL OF IT!" Mario shouted in a really aggravated voice, causing Samus to jump and look in shock.

"And?" The president twinkled his eyes in delight.

 **"WE NEED-A FREAKING BREAK FOR-A ONCE!"** Mario boomed furiously.

"Say wuh?" The president was speechless.

"Look, because of-a your actions, we are getting so exhausted-a, all because your driving our franchises and games into the ground," Mario stated. "Take a look at-a Donkey Kong, he's all pooped out-a!"

"Donkey Kong's arms hurt so much, ooooooooohhhh," Donkey Kong moaned in third person. "Donkey Kong feel like passing out."

Donkey Kong ends up knocked out unconscious from a recent adventure he went on.

"And as for me, thanks to you guys working on my series way too much into the ground, my beautiful Master Sword has lost its life," Link showed the president the dull and bland sword which lost its life and purpose. He threw the sword towards the wall to prove his point, which it didn't even leave a scratch on the wall. "See, my sword can't even make a scratch on the wall thanks to you."

"And if you think we're in bad shape-a, my buddy Yoshi has just come back from Woolly World and he looks like he ate something bad and he got a stomachache-a." Mario directed the president and Samus' attention to the green Yoshi everyone knows and loves. The Yoshi was sighing, holding his tummy as it was hurting as he came into the room. When he came into the room, he then started gagging and before you know it, he spat something out.

"BLAHH!" The Yoshi spat out what looked like a pink ball of some kind. The Yoshi, feeling all dizzy and such, fell onto the floor, knocked out as a result.

The pink ball that Yoshi spat out then started moving, as it then came to live, revealing itself to be the pink puffball we all have grown to love. The figure was revealed to be Kirby, whom Yoshi thought was a pink yarn ball in Woolly World.

Okay, long story short, Kirby had just recently came back from his adventure in Planet Robobot and decided to head to Woolly World for some strange reason (probably wanted to relive his adventure in Kirby's Epic Yarn).

"Poooyooo poooooooooo," Kirby moaned in exhaustion. "Oooooooooooooo…"

Kirby spun around, with swirly eyes as he then collapsed right next to Yoshi, passing out in the process. Samus felt really bad for the two of them. Being two of the hungriest characters Nintendo is known for, it shocks Samus to see them in this state. This got the president's attention too.

Before he could ask what happened, a certain airship crashed into the office of the presidents, catching his attention along with Samus. The ship was an Airwing, coming from Star Fox as coming out of the cockpit was none other than Fox McCloud himself as he got off and got onto the ground.

"Oh god you too," The president moaned.

"That's right, and I'll have you know that I just got done with my adventure in Star Fox Zero, and then my comrade Peppy told me to do a barrel roll for the umpteenth time and doing so caused me to crash into this office," Fox explained. "And even though I have even less games than Samus does, my Airwing is completely busted and my blaster is completely out of juice."

Samus really knew how he felt, and felt sorry for him for having less games than she does.

"And if you want to know something really wack, while I was flying through space, I ran into the most random thing," Fox started to explain. "I found the Pikachu that has joined us in Smash Bros several times, just soaring through space, reenacting his role in the new Pokemon Go, by appearing in the most random locations like right in front of me! I couldn't let him suffocate, so I saved him and allowed him to hitch a ride in the bottom of my Airwing. He's so worn out he looks like he's about to pass out."

Fox directed them to the bottom of the wrecked Arwing, and coming out of the bottom door (the same one Tricky goes into in Starfox Adventures), the Pikachu stumbled out and approached Fox, looking like he was about to faint.

"Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Pikachu then spun around for a moment before passing out, falling down and being knocked out unconscious. Samus really felt bad for the poor Pokemon, reminding her of that one time, during the whole Subspace fiasco, where the same Pikachu they knew was being tortured in a capsule by the ROBs. It really pained Samus to see him in that state. Once a few minutes of silence passed by, the president asked.

"Well, where are the other four?"

"Oh, you mean-a Luigi, Captain-a Falcon, Ness and a Jigglypuff," Mario asked. "They are quite aware of all this-a, but you see, Captain Falcon and-a Ness hadn't had a real legit-a game for years-a."

Mario then kept the president from speaking.

"But this-a story is about Samus, not about them-a."

"So what about the forgotten character," The president snarked.

"Why don't you give _her_ a game for once-a rather than working our own series to death-a," Mario shouted. "You-a give her the cold shoulder, and its not-a cool!"

"Not just that," Link jumped in. "But you are so upset people won't buy that crappy Federation crap and you can't _force_ people to buy something they don't want!"

"Not only that but a fan of Metroid made a game codenamed AM2R, but you had to be a bastard and take it down," Fox jumped in too.

"Well it was interfering with the sales of Federation Force," The president snorted. "Not that it matters because Metroid is dead now!"

"WHAT!?"

"That's right, Metroid is no longer Nintendo's property, and Samus is no longer a Nintendo character," The president retorted, causing Samus to get sad again.

"Not if I can help it-a," Mario said. "Samus is our friend and deserves as much respect as the rest of us!"

"YEAH!" The others agreed getting Samus to brighten up a bit.

"Well too bad, Nintendo wouldn't want her anyway," The president retorted.

"Who?" Mario asked.

"Nintendo."

"Who!?" Mario asked again.

"Nintendo!"

"WHO!?" Mario asked louder this time.

"I SAID NINTENDO GODDAMN IT!" The president shouted as Mario approached him, gritting his teeth as he got into his face. It was then he boomed.

 **"I AM NINTENDO, YOU MORON!"** It was so loud, that Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Kirby and Pikachu jumped up and were awake again. This also got Samus to jump, as she remembered that Mario was the main character that belonged to Nintendo, being known as Dr. Nintendo at times.

The president wasn't intimidated as he then snorted.

"No your not, your just a mascot and nothing more."

This got Mario even angrier, as if one were to look in his eyes; one could see fire forming in them, showing just _how_ angry he was.

"Why the hell would you want to keep Samus and Metroid anyway," The president said.

"You listen to me and you listen good, Samus has been one of the original eight in the Smash Bros franchise since the beginning," Mario sneered as the others except for Samus were near Mario. "We are completely aware that she is a loner and she tends to work alone and we are okay with that, but you have to be a dick-a and shove her into the trash-a like she's nothing-a."

"So?"

"So she should be treated better," Mario snarled. "There wasn't a 25th anniversary because Nintendo didn't care, and there wasn't a 30th anniversary either, because you freaks shunned her off-a! It's not-a fair!"

"Not my problem, as a matter of fact, Samus is right here so you can shun her off too," The president showed them Samus.

"Not gonna happen-a," Mario protested. "If you won't do something proper for her 30th anniversary, then we will, personally!"

"Yeah," Link agreed. "Don't listen to him Samus, we care about you despite how he views you!"

"Yeah, you deserve better than that jerk Samus," Fox agreed too.

"Donkey Kong doesn't like that president guy," DK said. "President being too mean to Samus."

"Yoshi!" Yoshi jumped in too.

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby decided to join in too.

"Pika Pi," Pikachu was with Samus too. Samus could believe what she was seeing. The seven characters of Nintendo that have been with her since the first Smash Bros game were siding with her to make sure she got the respect she deserves. Looks like there was more between the eight of them than just fighting all the time.

"So what do you want?" The president asked.

"What _we_ want is you to respect Samus and give her her own game again just like the days Super Metroid and Metroid Prime came out-a."

"Too bad, not gonna happen," The president denied. "Nobody wants Federation Force so no more Metroid Games will be made."

Mario rushed over and grabbed him by the shirt, an angry look in his eyes.

"What I meant by that, is that either you give Samus her own game, or we'll teach a lesson about pain-a, the hard way." Mario warned him, glaring venomously into his eyes.

"No way Mario hose-a," The president denied.

Mario then got surrounded by fire.

"I hope you enjoy a taste of some real fire power," Mario looked like he was about to do his Final Smash.

"Donkey Kong got his bongos out and ready to use," DK got out the bongos from Donkey Konga out to do his Final Smash.

"And I'll have you know that I have this backup sword from when I was a kid," Link showed him. "It might not be like my Master Sword, but it's enough to unleash the Triforce Slash on you."

"Hmhmmmmmmmmmmmmmm," Yoshi ended up sprouting wings and looked like he was about to spit fireballs.

"Pooooooo," Kirby got out the Ultra Sword from Kirby's Return to Dreamland to do his Final Smash too.

"And I am having my Landmaster sent over here as we speak," Fox said pressing a button on his watch, summoning the Landmaster.

"Pikaaaaa," Pikachu was charging up, getting ready to unleash a power Volt Tackle. Samus then moved over to join the rest of them.

"Here's your last chance-a president," Mario warned him one last time. "Either give Samus her own-a game, or face our wrath."

"Never," The president denied for the last time.

"You asked for it," Mario turned his attention to Samus. "Samus, get ready to use your Zero laser, okay."

"Got it," Samus put her helmet back on her head and got ready to unleash the Zero Laser.

"Alright," Mario then shouted. "SMASH BROS, ATTACK!"

The moment he shouted that did hell let loose. All eight of them unleashed their final smashes on the president, allowing eight final smashes to be taken place all at once. After several minutes of madness, the building was starting to crumble and the president was then sent sky high, being sent far away to parts unknown, and where did he go, who cares. Eventually the building turned into dust and rubble. Mario and Link managed to get out unhurt and the others got out alright too, as well as Samus.

"Well I guess I'm taking over as president-a," Mario claimed.

"And I'll be your assistant," Link stated.

"Exactly."

Mario turned his attention towards Samus who stripped out of her Power Suit and was now in her Zero Suit. Everyone else was back to normal too.

"Hey Samus, you-a okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Samus dusted herself off.

"That's a great," Mario gave her a thumbs up.

It was then Pikachu approached Samus and rubbed against her. Samus decided to pick him up as he went on her left shoulder. Kirby felt contempt to cuddle with Samus too, so he rubbed against her legs, and Yoshi joined in too.

"Hey-a Samus, I want you-a to know that the president was-a huge asshole," Mario stated.

"I knew that much," Samus deadpanned.

"My point is, no matter what he thinks, we think your one of the best exclusives to us," Mario got to the point. "We are all unique in our own way. I'm a plumber and Nintendo's main man, DK is a gorilla and a badass one at that, Link is a Hylian and a brave and courageous swordsman, Yoshi my buddy is a dinosaur capable of eating anything, Kirby can copy any ability and is a star warrior, Fox is the lead captain of the Star Fox Team, and Pikachu is the most well known Pokemon out there and this particular one stands out to us."

Mario then said.

"And you Samus, not only are you the toughest bounty hunter in the galaxy," Mario said honestly. "But you're also the only girl out of the eight of us and you set a big influence on the fact that women can be just as badass as guys."

"You really mean that?" Samus asked.

"I mean it," Mario nodded. "Happy 30th Anniversary."

The others decide to join them too.

"Yeah Samus, Happy 30th Anniversary," Link then complimented. "Thank you for keeping our galaxy safe from Space Pirates."

"Yeah I guess I could use some lesson from you," Fox rubbed his back in flattered, while admitting.

"You will in due time, I hope," Samus said. "It depends on whether or not Nintendo does a 25th Anniversary for Star Fox."

"I hope so, otherwise I will force it," Mario sounded determined before settling down. "Anyway for now, we're celebrating Metroid's 30th Anniversary."

"Thanks guys, this actually means a lot to me," Samus actually had a smile on her face.

"No problem Samus," Mario gave her another thumbs up.

"Hey let's take a photo together," Link suggested.

"Donkey Kong likes photos," DK admitted.

"Poyo poyo poyo," Kirby was jumping in excited.

"Yeehahoo," Yoshi sounded excited too.

"Pika," Pikachu approved of it too, still on Samus's shoulder.

"A photo sounds good," Fox went with it.

"Yeah I like it," Mario gave him a thumbs up. "Let's a go!"

"Sure," Samus had a smile on her face.

"A photo it is then," Link said as he got a camera stand and a camera and got it ready. Once the camera was ready, the photo was taken as they all smiled happily in the photo, including Samus, who couldn't have asked for anything better than to stay with Nintendo…

* * *

What happened next you may ask? Well let's just say that the eight characters ended up holding a party in honor of Metroid's 30th Anniversary, where a lot of the decorations were made to fit the Metroid universe, including the baby metroid. There was a rumor of a new REAL Metroid game that was coming out in the future, seeing that Metroid wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, but that was just a rumor. One thing's for sure, the others actually showed they cared for Metroid and for their wonderful bounty hunter Samus. This was the best night for Samus, and shouldn't could ask for anything better and…

Okay, enough getting sidetracked. What happens after the party is a mystery, since the screen ended up fading out in black, meaning that now it was the end of the story…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! IT'S THE FIRST TIME I MADE A STORY FOR SMASH BROS AND REGARDING THE METROID SERIES! I HOPE I DID A GOOD JOB!**

 **I KNOW MOST OF YOU ARE DISAPPOINTED BY THE LACK OF A 30TH ANNIVERSARY FOR METROID, BUT THIS STORY SHOWS THIS IN A DIFFERENT LIGHT! HOPE IT WAS EXCELLENT!**

 **ANYWAY, I'M GOING BACK TO WRITING STORY'S FOR THE SERIES I WAS DOING BEFORE THIS ONESHOT! SO NEXT STORY WILL NOT BE IN THIS CATEGORY ANYMORE! I DO HOPE YOU CHECK OUT FUTURE STORIES I DO THOUGH AND I DO HOPE THIS STORY WAS RELATABLE!**

 **ALSO, I GOT THE INSPIRATION FOR THIS STORY FROM CLAPPERSNAPPERMASTER, A REAL METROID AND SAMUS FAN! I'D SUGGEST CHECKING IT OUT IF YOU HAVEN'T YET, FOR METROID FANS THAT IS!**

 **WELL, I DON'T FEEL LIKE SAYING MUCH MORE, SO TUNE IN AGAIN FOR FUTURE STORIES I DO!**

 **PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY AND HOW IT MADE YOU FEEL!**

 **OTHERWISE THAT'S ALL I HAVE! HAPPY READING EVERYONE AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE NOW FELLOW READERS!**


End file.
